


Little Logan's Road to A Little Life

by LoneChild



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Messy Diapers, Multi, Sibling Incest, Situational Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneChild/pseuds/LoneChild
Summary: When people are born they have a mark that matches them to their soulmate and tells them their designation, they don't enter their headspace until they all their soulmates. Some people have one, others two, rarely people have four or more. Logan went through life believing his soulmate was long dead and he'd never meet, relieved because he hated the thought of being little, sad because he would never know true love. He moves through life unloving and untrusting until he meets the maximoff twins and becomes friends and roommates, when he starts to feel the pull of little space he panics knowing that the only new people he's formed any relationship with are the twins. Will he let himself be happy or will he let denial drive him away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. The Arrival

Living out of his car was an experience Logan hadn't missed, the main upside to the institute was the room and bed. The friends and sense of family were also great but he was reluctant to think of this, too used to it all disappearing in moments to trust it was still his reality. He was currently driving to the home of Wanda and Petro, he'd been invited to relax in their home after a stressful mission meant he was on edge more than usual. Charles had agreed with him when he'd said the twins thought he could use time away from the missions and teaching to focus on healing.

The twins lived in a gated community for littles and caregivers, remarkably both twins were caregiver and each others soulmates. They'd yet to find their little but were hopeful, the nursery and furniture for the little were bought and Logan had to admit he thought a lot of what they had chosen was really nice. The twins had asked for his opinions on toys, clothes, colour schemes and even diaper prints. They seemed really interested in his opinion and never bought anything he had a negative reaction too, he thought it was a little odd to ask him as most people assumed he was one of the rare few born with no marking at all so often left him out of conversation about designation.

He was generally happy with life or content at least because while he is alone romantically, he has friends and a new family, so what if he can't know what true love is, you can't miss something you've never experienced. There was one secret he kept though, Logan was a little, not just any little though he was in the infant category. Little were classed into separate categories to enable age appropriate toys/clothes/furniture/safety equipment/laws to be produced. The categories are: infant (1 month-23 months), toddler (2 years-4 years), child (5 years-10years), tween (n11 years-12 years) and teen (13 years- 17 years). The most common group are child followed by tween with infant and teen being the least common. Logan's headspace was between 6&18 months or so he was told when Chuck had him fill out the paper work to work at the institute, Chuck was the only one outside himself or knew about his designation and admitting it to him had felt like pulling teeth but true to his work Chuck had never treated him differently. Logan sate quietly behind the wheel contemplating how childish the nickname he gave Charles sounded but he like it too much to think of a new one, plus he only ever call him Chuck in private infant of others he was Xavier only.

After a seemingly an endless drive he arrived at the gate of the gated town the twins lived in, littles and caregivers were allocated their own gated towns because of how vulnerable they were when the littles were in headspace ( a fact proven by a group of Doms setting fire to an apartment complex that was know to house littles and their families exclusively). Once at the gate he provided his ID, drove his car to the designated car lot and waited for the twins. It was about 10 minutes before a misleadingly small car pulled up and Wanda leaped out to give Logan a fierce hug, briefly lifting him off the floor. Petro followed a few seconds later giving him a hug only slightly more tame than Wanda's had been. Before he had a chance to move Petro had moved all his bags and belonging from his car to theirs and had opened the backdoor for him to get inside, as he got in he saw a McDonalds breakfast along with a milkshake in the back, as she was getting in Wanda told him that it was for him and to be carful not to make a huge mess back there because they lived on the other side of town and she didn't want him sitting in a sticky mess the whole way back. Paying little attention due to his hunger, Logan dove in giving only a grunt to show he heard her, it fell silent in the car as Petro drove, him and Wanda exchanging smiles as they sneaked peaks at Logan in the mirror. Their little was home, now to just convince him of that.


	2. First Night

They where about 10 minutes from their house when the twins heard a quiet "crap" from the back seat, they quickly glanced at each other before Wanda turned to the back seat and saw a sight that made her melt a little with how cute it was. Logan was sat in the centre of the backseat with a McDonalds back ripped in two on his left side fries scattered across the seat and his lap and milkshake soaking his shirt with the straw behind his ear. He realised she was looking at him and a sheepish expression took over his face, he looked around him before uttering a shy sounding "sorry" and looking down. Wanda just smiled before saying "It's alright sweety we'll just get cleaned up once we get home, we only have another 5 minutes at most until we get there." 

True to her word, 5 minutes later Petro was pulling into the driveway of their home. He parked the car before zipping to open the door and taking Logans bags inside. While he was doing this Wanda was helping a very embarrassed Logan out the backseat and having him stand by the side of the car while she cleaned up the seat using tissues she kept in her handbag. Petro came over and looked at what was happening, before giving a fond smile to Logan and taking his hand leading him inside. Logan tried to pull away in an attempt to maintain a shred of his tattered dignity, Petro was having none of it he just turned and gave a stern look before continuing inside. Logan was hit by an odd feeling when he entered the house, a strange sense of belonging and fear combined to cause a nauseous feeling in him. He'd walked towards the living room/ play room without realising it, longing to feel the sensation of the mountain of plushies on his face but snapping out of it and turning pink when he heard twin "aww"'s from behind him. 

Both twins where looking at him with fondness and another emotion he couldn't quit pin down before their expressions became ones of determination as they approached him.  
Wanda: "Come on sweety we need to get you out of those clothes before they irate your skin"   
Petro: " Yeah, you'll have plenty of time to explore to your hearts content once you're cleaned up"   
Before Logan could utter a word the twins had each grabbed a hand and where leading him towards a bathroom the size of an old apartment of his, the tub could fit 4 easily with a separate shower the other side of the room. In the centre of the back wall was a countertop supported by 3 cabinets with a huge mirror on the top. The reflection that looked back at them took Logan by surprise, instead of looking like a bad comedy skit it looked for all the world like a simple scene of a mummy and daddy intending to clean up their little boy after a messy day.

It shocked Logan enough to shake free of the grasp the twins had on him before he turned towards them and said "I'll be able to take it from here, would one of you be able to grab me a clean set of clothes from my bags?" Before he'd even finished his question Petro has zipped off to fulfil the request, bringing Logan an oversized shirt with Tom and Jerry across the front and some lounge pants with race cars over them, they where by far the most childish nightclothes he had but he had packed them at the bottom of his bag so he was confused about how Petro had known they where there. The twins left before he had a chance to ask, leaving him to figure out the shower controls on his own. As the shower was heating up he sat on the mat at the side of the bath next to a pile of his dirty clothes and scolded himself for how childish he'd been acting since he arrived. He'd gone literal decades without even minute little tendencies and all of a sudden he couldn't even drink a milkshake through a straw without. He sat and contemplated what that meant for him unaware of time passing until a knock at the door asked if he was alright, he answered 'yeah' before quickly stepping into the shower, leaving the troubling thoughts for another time.


	3. First Night part 2

Logan had been in the bathroom for 30 minutes when Petro had gone to knock on the door to check on him, both he and Wanda were concerned about the time he was taking but they could both admit they were more concerned about the possibility of Logan slipping into his head space alone and getting injured. He'd seemed to be bordering on slipping into his head space when he'd asked them to leave, although neither wanted to they didn't want to push him too far too soon and risk him fleeing as if he did there was only a slim chance of them being able to convince him to come back even with the help of Xavier.

"Maybe we shouldn't of babied him so much, it is only the first day we've probably overwhelmed him now"  
"I know Wanda but I don't think either of us can help it, he obviously needs to drop but he's resisting and has plenty of practice resisting but having our little so close and in such desperate need of dropping seems to be making our caretaker sides come out more and more without us noticing"  
"True perhaps if we make an effort to keep our babying to the bare minimum he'll come round and enjoy it more plus being here is likely to show him that's its ok to be little and not something to be ashamed of although I fear we've got decades of self hatred to work through before he fully accepts himself"  
"Don't worry Wanda we've got all the time in the world to show our baby that he's worth it and to help him come to peace with himself"

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Another 20 minutes passed before Logan emerged from the bathroom, his hair sticking up randomly while still dripping water down his back. He had a shy look on his face and was playing with the hem of his shirt unsure of what to do with his hands. 

"I um I need more towels, I didn't close the shower door properly and the bathroom got kinda drenched. I just need like 2 or 3 towels and I'll have it cleaned up in like 20 minutes"

Wanda and Petro both fought the urge to 'aww' at the sight before them, Wanda managed to find her her voice to say "Don't worry about it sweetie accidents happen, you come to the kitchen with me and Petro will clean up the bathroom it'll only take him a few minutes at most".  
Petro zipped off to get the towels and clean the bathroom while Wanda walked over to Logan and grabbed his hand leading him through the house to the kitchen.

The kitchen was split into two halfs, on the left was a huge cooking area with an island in the centre done in stainless steal and black marble while on the right was a dining area that had a mahogany table in the centre that could seat 6 but there was only 5 standard chairs, the 6th place was taken up by an adult high chair that fitted seamlessly into the design of the area. Logan paused at the sight of the high chair unable to understand the conflicting emotions twisting in his chest, Wanda noticed him looking at the high chair quickly said "me and Petro went kinda nuts furnishing this place once we bought it, now we're just waiting for our little to join us" she said the last part with a meaningful look at Logan before pulling him to sit on a stool at the end of the island, making sure he was sat comfortably before moving to the cupboard to retrieve the cake she'd baked earlier in the day.

As she was slicing the cake Petro walked into the kitchen taking a moment to ruffle Logan's hair on his way to Wanda, he gave a delicate kiss on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist then nuzzled her neck both forgetting they weren't alone until they heard an unsure "I can go to the living room if you guys want some privacy" they both turned towards Logan and said almost simultaneously "Nonsense we're about to have cake". It was at that point Petro moved to get plates and from the cupboard, he took two black china plates from the top shelf and one black plastic plate with little wolves on it from the shelf below, he passed each plate to Wanda so that she could place a piece of cake on each before he gave Logan the plastic plate along with the matching spoon. Logan was too focused on the cake infront of him to pay attention to what the plate looked like let alone what it was made from. By the time he realised he was halfway through his piece of cake and an annoyed "hey" at the realisation he'd been given a toddlers plate instead of an adult plate like the twins.

"why'd you guys give me a toddlers plate instead of a grownups plate?" he didn't notice the slip in language he'd used but the twins did, they also thought quickly to give an answer that wouldn't result in a temper tantrum which they feared could happen.

Finally Petro said "I wasn't looking as I pulled them out the cupboard that one must have gotten mixed up with the regular plates the last time we did a deep clean of the kitchen" Both he and Wanda held their breath hoping Logan would buy the excuse luckily he was satisfied with that answer and resumed eating his cake apparently not realising the spoon matched the plate. Both twins breathed a sign of relief as they continued eating realising just how close a call that really was, vowing not to have anymore tonight. Luck was on their side as shortly after Logan finished eating he yawed clearly tired from the days travel.

"Can one of you show me where I'll be sleeping?" he requested through another yawn. In response both twins got up from their seats, Petro collected the plates while Wanda took Logan's hand and lead him through the house and towards the room they'd decided to have Logan use. It was a spacious room with an en-suit, done in grey and pale blue with matching furniture the only thing that wasn't matching in the room were the sheets on the bed. The pillows, quilt cover, fitted sheet were all covered in Tom and Jerry designs "These were the only other clean sheets we had in the house" Wanda quickly said when she saw Logan's confused look but he quickly excepted her answer due to his desperate desire for sleep, he began climbing in the bed, hurrying so he could get to sleep quicker until he heard the tell tell sound of a mattress cover.

"Why the hell is there a mattress cover on this bed? Do you guys think I'm going to piss the bed or something?" Truthfully Wanda and Petro both believed that there was a High possibility Logan would have some kind of accident while at their house which is why the chose to use the mattress cover however to calm her clearly aggravated friend she simply responded "we've babysat for several of our neighbours overnight since we've been hear, the mattress cover is just a permanent part of all the beds a little may sleep in in the house. I should have warned you beforehand but its really no reflection of you that there's a cover over the mattress its just a precautionary step we automatically do now"

Satisfied with her answer Logan finished getting into bed and getting comfortable while Wanda went around closing the curtains and turning off the lights apart from a Tom and Jerry nightlight Logan hadn't noticed previously but as he was about to tell her to turn it off Petro appeared in the doorway, "Everything ok?" not wanting to make a fuss on the first night about such a small issue Logan simply responded "Yeah"

Petro and Wanda both left the room with a twin call of "Goodnight" and the soft click of the door closing, Logan laid silently for a few minutes bathed in the soft yellow glow of the nightlight contemplating how his day had gone burning with shame as he realised just how little he'd been acting since he arrived, he silently vowed that from tomorrow there would be no more slip ups related to his little side. With that in mind he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Morning Accident

Logan drifted awake slowly, the blankets covering him keeping him pleasantly warm making it difficult to bring himself to move. He suddenly became aware of an odd sensation surrounding his lower half, still half asleep he moved his hand from by his head towards his hips to see what that feeling was. When his hand touched warm but wet fabric it was as if he'd been struck by lightning , he had peed the bed.

"Nonononono, fucking god damit! How did I piss the bed?" He jumped up and ripped the blanket from the bed letting it pile on the floor, he was then faced with the evidence of his accident. A giant wet spot covered the entirety of the lower half of the bed, a small puddle had formed where he had been sleeping explaining why his trousers were completely drenched. He paced the room attempting to form a plan of how to clean up his accident without the twins becoming aware of what he'd done.

15 minutes later and he hadn't come up with a plan, he'd only succeeded with working himself up more and more, he leaned his back against the wall facing the door before he slowly sank to the floor and just stared at the floor between his outstretched legs as tears began to fill his eyes. He sat filled with shame, the first accident he'd had in decades was at his friends house in their guest bed and he had no way of cleaning it up or changing his clothes/the bed sheets without asking them for help. He had to admit to them he'd wet himself like a toddler and needed their help to deal with it but oddly the thought of the twins helping him deal with his accident didn't just fill him with dread and shame there was a slight feeling of hope and wanting for the twins to help him, to care for him, it confused Logan because he'd never felt anything like that towards anyone before and it scared him what that might mean for him but his desire to be clean and try outweighed his desire to hide from his fears.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wanda was taking her first sip of of coffee when she heard the faint call of their guest/soon to be little if they successfully convinced him, it was a quiet question but somehow full of emotion.  
"Wanda Petro? Either of you guys able to come here quickly?Please?"

Knowing Petro was still sleeping Wanda placed her mug onto the counter top and hurried towards Logan's room hoping that whatever was troubling her baby she'd be able to solve the problem.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The sight that greeted her when she opened the door made her heart pain. Logan sat on the floor with tears welling up in his eyes, obviously wet trousers stuck to his legs while he stared sadly at the floor. His bed showed the reason his trousers were wet and it made Wanda sad that her babies first accident was when he was alone and didn't know how to deal with it but it also pleased her that he'd called for her and Petro, it made her hopeful that soon her baby would officially be her baby but for now she kept these thoughts to herself as she made eye contact with Logan for the first time since entering the room.

Expecting a lecture or a beating Logan was pleasantly surprised when all Wanda did was ask if he was alright, unsure of how to verbalise his feelings he made a slight grunting noise as he shrugged his shoulders hoping Wanda would tell him how to handle his problem instead of ask him more questions. Luckily Wanda seemed to sense that he wasn't in a talking mood started to pile his soiled sheets and blanket by the door before stopping infront of Logan.

"Sweetie can you please hand me your clothes so I can wash them before they become stained?" It was framed as a question but the tone showed it as the gentle command he needed to act. Slowly he stood himself up and began to strip, he was pulling at his waist band before he realised he was about to be naked infront of Wanda, he paused trying to figure out how he felt about that before Wanda was infront of him once again holding a towel spread out before him providing him with the illusion of privacy he needed to completely strip off before wrapping the towel around his waist. 

Wanda had finished collecting up everything that needed to be washed and had placed a towel over the wet area of the mattress protector to finish drying the bed for grabbing Logan's arm and leading him to the bathroom. "Go to the toilet, brush your teeth and shower, I'll be about 20 minutes putting this in the wash and getting you some clean clothes."

Not wanting to cause anymore issues so early in the morning he nodded his head before moving to follow to follow Wanda's instructions, released to finally be clean again he neglected to ask which clothes he'd be receiving as he hadn't seen his bags since the previous night.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Wanda loaded the washer before heading to the room Petro had stowed Logans bad, the room also not so coincidently held all the clothes a little of Logans category could need including diapers and pull-ups. Not wanting to overwhelm Logan but knowing he need to wear some kind of protection Wanda pulled out a plain black pull-up along with some elastic waist jeans and an oversized pale blue t-shirt, adult looking but suitable for a little. Happy with her choices Wanda walked back to the bathroom concise of the fact she'd taken slightly longer than she'd initially told Logan she would.

By the time she reached the bathroom Logan was standing in the open door way, skin dry but hair slightly dripping from the water still. Wanda passed him the clothes with a quick "Everything here will fit and I highly recommend you put on everything so you wont have anymore worries today."

Unsure what she meant Logan took the clothes back inside the bathroom where he examined the pile in his arms, he quickly found the t-shirt and slipped it on before grabbing what he had assumed were underwear but dropped when he realised it was a pull-up. His faced burned crimson with the knowledge that Wanda had chosen and told him to wear a pull up but he was relieved to realise it was plain and fairly thin, comforted with the knowledge that it wouldn't be completely obvious what he was wearing he slowly slipped the pull-up on before quickly pulling on the jeans, he tearfully examined himself in the mirror checking his appearance but was quickly satisfied by how unnoticeable the pull-up was. 

He slowly emerged from the bathroom and was greeted by the smell of bacon wafting through the air, he took a moment to centre himself before following the smell, feeling anxious about what the day would bring but confident that would be able to cope.


End file.
